


I'll Pull Down the Mountains, Drag the Cities to the Sea

by Tinker_b3ll3



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beau & Caleb, Beau & Jester, Beau & Molly, Canon Compliant, F/F, Molly & Yasha, hints of Beauyasha, post-ep 25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15186158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinker_b3ll3/pseuds/Tinker_b3ll3
Summary: "Beau opened her eyes and groaned once more at seeing the sunlight still filtering through the thin blanket. She pulled the blanket down and looking around, realized that Jester was nowhere in the tent. She crawled to the front and poked her head out. Glancing around and seeing only the burned out embers of their campfire from the night before, Beau exited the tent."Beau wakes up to find Jester missing from their shared tent. When Molly, Caleb, and Nott wake up, they realize Fjord and Jester have gone missing as well. They need to figure out what happened to their friends and what to do now.





	I'll Pull Down the Mountains, Drag the Cities to the Sea

Beau was woken up earlier than usual by sunlight pouring in through the front flap of her and Jester’s tent.

“Ugh, Jester, close the tent flap. It’s too early for sunlight,” she groaned, pulling her blanket over her eyes.

There was no answer. She turned over and threw her arm to the side, searching for the blue tiefling, but found only the tangled mess of blankets. “Jester, close the flap.”

Beau opened her eyes and groaned once more at seeing the sunlight still filtering through the thin blanket. She pulled the blanket down and looking around, realized that Jester was nowhere in the tent. She crawled to the front and poked her head out. Glancing around and seeing only the burned out embers of their campfire from the night before, Beau exited the tent.

She stood and stretched her arms over her head, _Well, I’m not getting back to sleep anytime soon. I guess Jester’s on watch or something,_ she thought. Beau rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and made her way to the cart, where they usually took watch from. As she got closer though, she began to notice the stillness of the air, and that the cart was abandoned. Their things were still on it, but there was no one on watch. She grabbed some food from one of the crates and walked back to the campfire, where Mollymauk was currently restarting the fire.

“Hey, Molly, did Jester take watch last night? I can’t seem to find her anywhere,” Beau asked.

Molly shrugged his shoulders and answered, “Probably. I know Fjord woke up to take watch too at some point. He wasn’t in bed either. You said you couldn’t find her?”

“Yeah, she wasn’t in our tent, and the camp was empty. No one was keeping watch when I got up.”

Molly smirked, “Maybe she’s giving him those _lessons_ she talked about.”

Beau grimaced, “Gross. In any case, they should’ve known better than to leave the camp unguarded, something could’ve ambushed us.”

* * *

They heard Caleb and Nott stirring in their tents and were joined by them only a moment later. “So we are continuing onward today, ja?” Caleb asked as he settled onto the dirt next to the fire.

“Ja, assuming Fjord and Jester ever get back from their _lessons_ ,” Molly answered.

“Also, whenever Yasha wakes up. She sleeping in today or what?” Beau asked.

Molly said, “Wake her up at your own risk. She wasn’t kidding when she said her wings sometimes pop out when she’s woken up.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Beau replied, already walking to Yasha’s tent.

Beau bit her lip as she got closer. She gently tapped on the tent flap, and half-whispered, “Yasha? Wake up, we gotta get moving.” She waited for a moment, heard only silence, and tried again, a little louder, “Yasha?” Still no answer. Beau braces herself and walks into the tent. _Please don’t do the wing thing. Please don’t do the wing thing._

Looking around the tent, Beau saw nothing but a crumpled blanket and Yasha’s shawl on the floor. _Oh shit._ She picked up the shawl and stepped out of the tent.

She returned to the fire and told the others, “Something’s wrong. Yasha’s not in her tent either.”

Caleb looked to Molly, “I thought she said she wasn’t planning on leaving yet.”

Molly took one look at the shawl in Beau’s hands and answered, “She wasn’t. And she wouldn’t have left her shawl. It’s one of the only things she owns.” He rose and took the shawl from Beau’s hands.

Beau looked at the others. “Something’s wrong,” she repeated, “It can’t be a coincidence that the one time we wake up without a watch, three members of our group are missing.”

Nott speaks up, “Three are missing? It’s not just Yasha?”

Beau and Molly quickly caught Caleb and Nott up on the situation. “They’re probably fine, right? Jester and Yasha are strong, and Fjord has his creepy sword, so they would be fine, right?” Nott asked, hoping against hope that she was right. She knew that it was unlikely, but she was trying to reassure herself more than anything.

Caleb read the anxiety on Nott’s face, and replied, “I am sure they are fine. And, we know Fjord and Yasha took watch after me and you, so we should start at the cart and search for clues from there.”

The others nod their agreement, then they walk over to the cart. On the way over, Beau fights the urge to take Yasha’s shawl back from Molly. She doesn’t know why she wants it so bad, but when she had it, it smelled like Yasha, and was strangely comforting.

* * *

Molly stared at the shawl, worried over what might’ve happened. He was sure Yasha didn’t just leave like she usually does, there wasn’t even a cloud in the sky when he went to bed and the sky is still clear right now.

“Okay,” said Nott, “We each take a direction and fan out. Look for anything out of the ordinary, me and Caleb will also try to Message them.”

“You think they will be close enough to hear it?” Beau asked.

Caleb shrugged, “Maybe, maybe not. It could not hurt to try.”

They each picked a direction, and set off, their heads scanning back and forth across the ground for anything that could help.

A few minutes passed in silence. Then Beau spotted something, a part of the grass that had been dragged through to dirt. She felt her stomach sink, and called out to the others, “Guys, I found something!” She knelt down and inspected the drag marks. They were large and pointed west, inspecting further, she also noticed a few other drag areas nearby. She rose to her feet again as the others caught up.

Beau pointed out the drag marks. Molly swore under his breath, Nott immediately began inspecting the area, and Caleb tried Message three times more, reaching out to Fjord, Yasha, and Jester each. Beau and Molly didn’t expect for them to still be in range of the spell, and their guess was confirmed by the somber look that spread across Caleb’s features.

They each spread out after Nott, combing the clearing, but they didn’t have to look hard before they found more drag marks by the nearby copse of trees, this time surrounded by blood splatters.

Beau felt the sickening feeling in her stomach worsen, when a glint of light off something metal caught her attention. She lowered to her knees and crawled through the tall grass towards the reflection. As she neared, she spotted the hilt of a sword inscribed with gold. She reached for it and pulled it out of the grass. Inch by inch, she pulled and pulled, but the sword seemed to have no end. Finally, she rose to her feet, dragging the six-foot greatsword with her. Her chest tightened and she couldn’t breathe as she recognized it as Magician’s Judgement, Yasha’s blade.

* * *

Molly heard a choked sound come from Beau’s direction and when he looked over, saw her holding a sword taller than she was. As he moved closer, he recognized it as Yasha’s and felt his heart beat faster. _That’s Yasha’s. That’s Yasha’s. She wouldn’t just leave it. She’s in danger. His best friend is in danger._ He took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down, and steadied his voice. He called out to Beau, then flinched as she put all her strength into throwing the sword at the nearest tree. She let out an anguished cry of a swear, and began hitting the tree with her fists, screaming wordlessly.

He shouted to her, “Beau! Stop! Beau!” She showed no inclination of having heard him.

Caleb and Nott ran to his side, and Caleb made to try and stop Beau. Molly put his arm out to stop him. “What are you doing? We need to stop her,” Caleb said.

Molly answered, “You run up to her now, she’ll turn her anger on you. It’s better to let her get it out this way.” He wants to do the same, wants to scream and hunt down the fucker that was able to take down Yasha, but he knows that they’d lose the trail in the time it would take to calm him and Beau down. So he takes another deep breath. At least one of them can get the anger out.

Then, Nott spoke up, “We’re wasting time. We should go stop her so we can keep looking for the others.”

“She’s already slowing down. She’ll stop in a few seconds, just let her get it out,” he answers.

* * *

Beau didn’t recall what happened after she found the sword, but the next thing she knew, her throat was raw and hurting, and her hands were bleeding and aching. She swallowed thickly, and tried to steady her shaking hands. She was on her knees next to one of the trees in the clearing, Yasha’s sword on the floor next to her. Looking around, she realized Caleb was knelt next to her, saying something.

“Wh…” she cleared her throat and tried again, “What happened?”

Caleb gently took her hands and began pulling the splinters out of her knuckles, “You found Yasha’s sword and lost control. Then you began yelling and hitting the tree.”

Beau winced as Caleb pulled out a particularly large splinter, “Sorry,” she whispered.

Caleb took a spare clean rag from his bag and began wrapping Beau’s hands, then said, “There is no need to apologize. We feel the same way. But now we need to figure out what happened to our friends. So, if you are okay…?”

The monk nodded, “I’m okay now.” She took Caleb’s outstretched hand and got to her feet.

Together, they rejoined Molly and Nott where they were inspecting more of the drag marks and trying to piece together what had happened. Molly had picked up Yasha’s sword and was currently wiping the blood and dirt from the blade. Neither said anything about what Beau had done, but Nott told Beau, “We found more drag tracks. It looks like there was a fight and then they… several people were dragged through the grass.”

Beau nodded,and said hoarsely, “Okay. So we follow that.”

They followed the tracks for several more feet before coming to an empty clearing crisscrossed by wagon tracks. Nott leaned down and inspected closer. She dragged her finger across the dirt and licked it. “There’s still blood over the tracks over here. It looks like they must’ve taken a walk during their watch, been ambushed, and were restrained and dragged over here. From here, they were loaded into wagons and taken away.”

Caleb looked to the tracks, then followed some forward. The others waited for a minute while he murmured to himself and walked back and forth across the tracks. Then he shouted back to the others, “Here. The wagons seem to converge and follow one another in a line. We should pack up the camp and follow.”

He returned to the group, and he could see on Molly and Beau’s face that they wanted to follow immediately, and if he were honest, he wanted to leave immediately as well, but he knew they had to do this right. He summoned Frumpkin to stay and mark the wagon tracks, then they turned to walk back to the tents.

Caleb looked to Molly and Beau,“I know that you want to go now. I do too, but we cannot go rushing after them willy-nilly. We do not know if the ones who did this are still here, and if they are after us, too. So, I think we should stay together and the fastest way to find our friends is to pack up our things and follow with the cart.”

Beau and Molly reluctantly nodded and followed Caleb.

* * *

On the walk back, Molly tugged on Beau’s robes. They slowed down and allowed a few feet between them and Caleb and Nott. Molly took a breath, then said, “I’m not going to ask any questions about it, that's not my place, but I know Yasha means a lot to you.”

Beau opened her mouth to interrupt, but Molly, put his hand up to stop her.

“Let me finish.” He shoved Yasha’s shawl into Beau’s bandaged hands then added, “The sword is taller than you are. So, I’ll take care of that if you take care of this until we get her back.”

Beau was quiet as she accepted the shawl. She wasn’t sure how deep her feelings for Yasha ran, but she could admit, to herself, never to Molly, that she was grateful for the shawl. She wrapped it around herself and whispered a small “Thank you.”

Molly nodded, and they continued their walk in silence.

Upon their arrival to the campsite, Beau ducked into her tent while the others went about dismantling the camp. She gathered up her things, latched her various pouches onto her belt, and pushed Jester’s haversack outside the tent. She picked up the blankets and shook them out, only to pause when a book fell out and dropped to the floor. She bunched the blankets under her arm and leaned down to look at it.

Beau picked up the book, hefted it’s weight in her hands, then allowed it to fall open recognizing it as Jester’s sketchbook. She felt that anger from before rise up again. _No, stay calm_ , she told herself, _Losing control is not going to help anyone. Stay calm._ Beau took a few deep breaths, and steadied her hands. Rising to her feet, Beau added the book to one of the haversack’s side pockets, and finished dismantling the tent.

Before long, they had everything packed up and loaded onto the wagon. Molly and Nott took their places at the front, while Caleb and Beau sat in the back. As Molly whistled and started the horses forward, Beau felt a wave of sadness and a tinge of fear at leaving the last place they’d seen their friends. _What if they escape? How are they supposed to find us if we leave? What if we go the wrong way? _She silenced the thoughts crowding her head and forced herself to watch the horizon.__

____

____

They rode in silence, and when they reached the wagon tracks, Caleb placed his hand on Beau’s shoulder and used Frumpkin to keep watch on the tracks, relaying instructions to the others as they went.

As the clearing faded from view, Beau turned to Molly and Nott, and vowed, “We are going to find them, no matter what it takes. And when we do, not even the gods can stop us from tearing apart the fuckers who did it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Big God" by Florence and the Machine. Special shoutout to Beauyasha discord server for the constant stream of writing ideas and advice. Catch me @tinker-b3ll3 on Tumblr or @Tinker_B3ll3 on Twitter.


End file.
